The Adventure of a Life Time
by OrangePandemic
Summary: When a weird ad pops up on your computer's screen you usually ignore it... Right? Well, Olivia finds this one interesting, and clicks and discovers something amazing. Come on and join Olivia... or is it Oliver now? On an adventure through the world of onepiece. OnePiece OC
1. Chapter One - What's This

Chapter One - What's This?

'Saturday, now that's the best day of the week' Olivia thinks as she falls backward onto her tidy queen sized bed, making some of the pillows bounce to the floor. 'No school, no work and no annoying family members' She lets out a small smile. ' mum's at work and my brothers are at their friends. Just me, myself and I...Now, what to do-

I mean, I do have homework but it can wait until Sunday'. Olivia rolls over and glances up at her desk in the corner of her room, with had a rather comical amount of homework stacked up neatly in the center of it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Olivia groaned dramatically, flailing her arms and legs around childishly. '... I mean it's only math...

It can wait'.

She sits up, with her back facing her homework 'So, what to do? I could watch tv, cook, clean, play video games or go on the Internet'. She leaned over to grab her mac book and leaned against her bed frame, grabbing two pillows that lay next to her and stuff them behind her back. 'I think I will assume the browsing position' she then relaxes fully into the pillows, crosses her legs and opens her Mac book.

Olivia went to all the usual websites Facebook, YouTube, and Tumblr. After a couple of hours online and staying in the same position, she somehow ended up watching a girl play the flute with her nose. 'Gross...' she thought as she went back to her Facebook home page.

She started to scroll down looking to see if anyone posted anything since when she was last on... five minutes ago, she saw her friend Jordan updated her profile picture... Again. Last time it was a selfie of her scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef, now it's a selfie of her on top of the Eiffel Tower. "I wish my family would go to exciting places like that" Olivia mumbled to herself, pouting childishly. She was about to write a nice comment in the comment section to be nice, when suddenly an ad pop-up displayed in the corner of her screen.

It had a normal white background plus a little cartoon figure, the figure was wearing a black cloak. The cloak covered its whole body and darkened its face, the only thing that was could be seen of its face was its large green glowing eyes. Which were drawn in a very realistic way compared to the rest of its body. It was very cute, It was also holding up wooden sign four times the size of the figure that took up the rest of the ad space it said:

Bored with your life?

What to make something of yourself, having fun while you do so?

Then enter the competition to go to the

Universal Sanctum!

Fun, Adventure and Mystery await for the lucky few!

-Click this link now to enter a Universal Sanctum near you!-

She then saw a little timer pop up under the advertisement, that started to count down from 00:30. 'Must be an ad that will disappear in thirty seconds... '

00:25

'I wonder if I should join?'.

00:20

'It could be a camp of some sort, but what kind of name is Universal Sanctum?'.

00:15

'might as well see what it is, it could be fun'.

00:10

'I really hope this doesn't give my MacBook a virus..'. Olivia the hovered the mouse over the ad, closed her eyes and...

00:04

00:03

00:02

'Click'

As soon as Olivia clicked the advertisement it brought her to a sub-link that had the title of 'UNIVERSAL SANCTUM Where Dreams Come True'. Under that it read; 'Welcome to the Universal Sanctum website, before we can proceed to the exciting stuff please answer these questions truthfully and honestly. Just remember that if you answer the questions honestly the better the outcome for you will be!'. Then it showed a small list of questions with enough space under each to answer, Olivia started to go through all of them and answered as honestly as she could... for the very simple questions which it displayed...

Question One: Sex - Male, Female or Other

Answer: Female

Question Two: Age

Answer: 15

Question Three: Height

Answer: 5'6

Question Four: Favorite Animal

Answer: Bat

Question Five: What Country You Live In

Answer: Australia

Question Six: Are You Bored of Your Current Life?

Answer: Yes

Question Seven: Do You Want To Go On An Adventure?

Answer: Yes

Question Eight: Sky, Land or Sea

Answer: Sky

Question Nine: Eye Colour

Answer: Hazel

Question Ten: Hair Colour

Answer: Brown

'Man, these are some really basic questions, if they are trying to find selected few to go on some...adventure? They are gonna have a hard time to pick if a lot of people apply' Olivia though as she went through all the answers one by one. As soon as she finished all the questions a green 'continue' icon appeared. 'Well, let's try my luck' she thought as she moved the mouse and clicked the icon.

Two seconds later her laptop shuts down and the whole screen goes black.

'what!' Olivia thought startled as she sat up straight looking at her screen intently. "No no no no! This can't be happening!" Olivia shouted moving her mouse erratically and pressing down random keys on her keyboard, trying to make her MacBook do... Well, anything. "God Dammit!". She quickly jumped out of her bed and went to her desk, accidentally knocking down some homework as she moved it out of the way to place her mac book on her desk. She grabbed her MacBook charger and plugged it in the laptop, she then pressed down on the power button. Hoping to reset it or at least turn it on.

'Moms gonna kill me when she gets back from work..' Olivia thought sadly to herself as she slowly sat down in her desk chair. "What am I gonna do now?" she mumbled softly to herself, letting her arms fall dramatically to her side.

"DAAAADAAAADAAAAA!", "AAAaaahhh..ouch!"

That was the sound of the MacBook suddenly turning on and letting out a very loud musical tone, which resulted in Olivia getting scared and falling to the floor like a disabled pigeon. "oww..." she groaned out rubbing her butt which hit the desk chair leg on her fall to the ground.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING THE FIRST TO APPLY!"

Looking up at the new sudden sound, she saw that her MacBook was back on. The screen was white and had that cloaked cartoon figure dancing across the screen with the word-

'CONGRATULATIONS'

Along the top. Pulling herself off the floor and plopping back down in the chair, she watched the figure continue to dance across the screen before it started skipping away. A male Siri type voice suddenly came out of the Macbook's speakers,

"You have won a once in a lifetime opportunity, for adventure and fun! So get ready for a chance for your life to be changed forever with the help of the UNIVERSAL SANCTUM".

"Wow...ok then" Olivia mumbles out stupidly, 'I guess I'm luckier than I thought'.

The dancer suddenly appeared again...

Does a cool backflip type dance...

Then, points up...

'whaaa... HEY!', Olivia finally noticed the MacBooks camera was on. The green light that signals its on is glowing tauntingly, almost like it's laughing. Doing a weird type spasm movement with her body Olivia quickly tries to cover the camera with her hand... but gets a small electric zap on her pinky finger instead. She gasp out in pain and moves her abused finger to her mouth trying to ease the pain.

"Owww" She mumbles as she sucks on her zapped finger. As she pulls her finger out to see the damage,

her pinky-

starts to-

turn to -

dust..

and gets sucked into her laptop!

"What the Hell!" her MacBook is slowly rising from the desk, and a small purple vortex has appeared in the middle of the MacBooks screen and continues to expand slowly. Olivia's starting to turn to dust, from her pinky to her other fingers. It slowly travels up her arm and to the rest of the body. Skin, muscles and bone and all crumbled to dust as if her body had suddenly aged hundreds of thousands of years and disintegrated.

The vortex that was still continuing to grow larger and larger, pulling Olivia in molecule by molecule by its gravitational pull it seemed to have on her.

It was pulling in nothing else in...

only her-

"What, NO NO NO, STOP STOP. HELP... someone HELP M E PLE eAS!" Olivia tries to call out but in only a matter of second her whole body crumbles away into the massive swirling vortex. The MacBook shuts closed and falls back onto the desk with a loud thud.

Leaving no sign of Olivia's struggle other than the fact her math homework which had toppled onto the floor leaving a big mess, and a rather blackened destroyed Macbook which had black smoke coming out its sides...


	2. Chapter Two - Hveðr Ungr

Chapter Two -Hveðr Ungr

When we last saw Olivia she was sucked into her computer screen, being gruesomely turned to dust. She could be perfectly safe, injured or dead...

or right over there, waking up from unconsciousness...

'Ow, everything hurts... it feels like my body was ripped apart then put back to gather again' Olivia thought, as she was brought back to consciousness. She sat up slowly while rubbing her head groaning in pain as she did so "what happened?" she mumbled out loud.

Opening up her eyes and hissing out in pain when they were assaulted by a bright white light that seems to take up her whole sight. As her eyes adjusted and got used to the brightness she realized she was sitting in a large white expanse that seemed to go on forever.

"where am I?" Olivia thought out loud in a monotone voice while looking around her, no possibly thinking this was real.

"I must be dreaming" She mumbled out in a daze as she looked straight up, using her arms to hold herself up as she stares at the 'sky?'. She looked down at the ground and nearly jumped out of her skin, there was no floor... or anything to show she was even sitting or touching anything.

'This is too weird... I can feel the floor but I can't see it' she thought as she experimentally poked the floor with her hand. Olivia watched as her hand hit the floor and touched the cold invisible floor.

Suddenly shaking her head, as if to get out of a daze 'ok this is a dream' Olivia assured herself. She then pinched her arm quite hard leaving a nasty red mark "OUCH!" she exclaimed loudly, rubbing the inflicted area trying to lessen then pain.

As the pain went away she started to think 'The last thing I remember was.. turning... to dust and being sucked into... my MacBook...' her eyes widened as she recalled what happened to her.

"How that's not... possible" she quietly said to herself, coming to the realization of the impossibility of the situation she was in.

Ignoring for the moment of how impossible the situation was at the moment she started to get up, her legs shaking with pins and needles running up her sides. She stumbled for a bit before turning around in a full circle trying to find... anything or if there was some indication of what to do or where to go.

A sudden pressure on her left shoulder made her squeal like a pig and fall to the floor, almost like her legs had turned to jelly. A weird sensation in her legs made her look down and gasp in shock.

Her legs had literally turned to jelly.

Green see through, jiggly jelly. Olivia was left mouth agape, gasping like a fish out of water with eyes wide in shock.

"HAahhahahahahahahaha, the look on your face is priceless haha hahaha" Laughter made her look up... there was a person-

who was laughing at her. "you should really close your mouth, ~your gonna catch flys~" The person said in a sing-song voice.

It was a man... who was wearing a long black cloak that covered his entire body. 'he looks like the silly cartoon figure in the ad' Olivia thought to herself, "HEY! It's not silly... I drew that myself" The man said in a whiny tone. 'di..did he, just read my mind?' Olivia thought while looking at the man more closely, noticing the deep green eyes weighing down on her.

"Yes, yes I did" the man said blandly, while crossing his arms and seemed to pout under his hood that shadowed his face.

"what going on, who are you and.. and why are my legs jelly!" Olivia said her voice steadily getting louder are she reached hysteria. " Alright, alright... don't get your knickers in a twist!" the man said while putting one hand one his hips and the other pointing at her legs.

Suddenly as if magic Olivia legs are slowly turning normal again, she can feel the bone, muscle, and blood replace the jelly. As soon as the transformation is done she pushed herself away from the man leaving a good distance between them before stopping. "Rude" the man said childishly, "I just turned you back to normal and this is the thanks I get?".

"You're the one who turned them into to jelly in the first place! Who are you... what are you... and how did you do that?!" Olivia asks, fear finally taking hold of her as she realized what he had done. She didn't want to get closer just in case he would do something worse.

"Well my name is Hveðr Ungr or if its easier in your language, Heyvif Young, and I already know yours.. Olivia" Hveðr said taking a step closer to her, she scoots back a bit. Hveðr let out an annoyed sigh "would you stop, I'm not going to hurt you. I've gotta take you to the sanctum" he said while closing the gap between them and lifting Olivia up on her feet. He begins to walk in a seemingly random direction dragging Olivia by the forearm. " What sanctum," She asks slightly trembling in Hveðr grasp but still being able to keep in time with his fast pace.

"Ugh.." Hveðr groans out in an irritated tone. "The universal sanctum.. its, don't worry we are almost there." he quickens his pace, with Olivia barely keeping up. "you can let go of my arm now I can walk on my own you know" She said while pulling her arm free from Hveðr's iron grip.

Even though Hveðr was facing away from Olivia she could practically feel his eye roll, " no matter" he said while suddenly stopping "we are here".

'...'

"Sorry to disappoint, but there is nothing here,begrugingly" she said while moving her arms around her motioning to the empty expanse around them. "hmm, humans so simple minded" he said turning around suddenly and bring his hand up near Olivia's face clicked his fingers together.

Just like a dramatic reveal, a set of marble double doors suddenly appeared behind Hveðr, Olivia's jaw slowly opened in amazement.

"~ want I say about closing your mouth Olivia~ " he sings out, turning on his heel he walks through the door which seems to swing open for him and close behind him.

'should I go in?' Olivia thinks to herself still not one hundred percent certain she should trust this mysterious guy. 'I feel like I'm losing my mind'. Sbegrudgingly, reached up and rub her eyes. 'What else am I gonna do there is nothing out here and if this is a dream I might as well play along and go insi...'.

"heaheamm",

"Ahhh! stop doing that!" Olivia exclaims as she sees Hveðr suddenly appearing in front of her scaring her for only a second. " I will think about that, well come on then" he grabbed Olivia's arm again and pulled her inside.

"stop manhandling me!" she yells out as she is pulled through the doors.


	3. Chapter Three - Free Fall

Chapter Three - Free Fall

Last time on AMCs the walkin... I mean, last time we saw Olivia she met a strange cloaked figure named Hveðr Ungr. (or to us simple minded humans Heyvif Young) Who shocked her with his mysterious powers, he has brought her to the entrance of the Universal Sanctum. What mysterious lie ahead for our hero?

Hveðr let go of Olivia as soon as they passed through the entrance, Olivia's jaw dropped as soon as see saw her new surroundings. They were in a long white marble room which had a high ceiling and three long marble columns running along both sides of the room, on the walls between each pillar was a large arched window. And at the end of the room was a large white office desk, which had behind it a large marble fireplace that was not in use.

"Come on then, lets talk about why your here" Heyvif said as he strutted towards the desk at the end of the room. As Olivia slowly tarted to move forward, she changed directions and made her way past the columns and to the walls she got a good look at the windows.

Each window showed different landmarks and places, some she recognized and some she had never seen before. One seemed to be a view of Mount Everest looking down at the Himalayas, another one seemed to be of the Stone Hedge, while another seemed to be of a purple terrain with green huts.

"Like what you see" Heyvif asked as he suddenly appeared behind to Olivia making her jump, "I wish you didn't do that" Olivia huffed as she continued looking out a window that had a view of the whole Earth. "This is amazing though" she said in awe-

"pfft.. this is nothing, well come on we don't have all day".

Heyvif wrapped a cloaked arm around Olivia's shoulders and steered her to the front of the marble desk, he let go of her then, made a twirling motion with his fingers and a rather comfy white lounge chair appeared. "Please sit" he said in a very professional voice as he motioned towards the chair.

Olivia sat down quietly and watched as Heyvif jumped over the marble desk and into the office chair on the other side.

"well let's get to business" Olivia stiffened up at the sudden serious tone Heyvifr was using, and the fact the fireplace behind him suddenly lit up it in a hurricane of fire and the lights that once lit the room up behind her dimmed drastically.

"So Olivia" Hveðr purred out, "Welcome to the Universal Sanctum" he locked his fingers together and leaned his elbows onto the desk in front of him as he looks at Olivia more intently, Almost like he was studying a rare type of animal.

"So what do you think?.." He tilted his head to the side like a confused cat, waiting for her to answer.

"It's not what I... expected it would be a camp of some kind" Olivia replied softly still looking around herself again still in awe with the room she is in, even though she was starting to get scared again.

"HAhahahahahaha, a camp?! Now, that's a good one!" Heyvif said clutching his stomach as he was overwhelmed with laughter. Olivia huffed in an irritation, face going tomato red while watching the laughing mess in front of her.

"well, sorry for not knowing what this place was" She said while pouting and leaning back into the chair.

Heyvif stopped laughing and looked back up at Olivia " I think we should begin".

"So I need to ask you a few questions". He said while pulling a tablet out from somewhere under his desk.

"ok, shoot Hvv, Heveeor, Hayvo..." trying tosay his name as she straightened up in the chair. Hveðr his tapped the tablet a couple of times "Please just adress my as Heyvif if your gonna try and say my name" He didnt even look up from his tablet as he corrected her. "Oh.. sorry Heyvif" She replied flushing red in embarresment.

"Name", " Olivia" She replied quickly... Heyvif looked up from the tablet giving her an irritated stare.

"Full name..." he asked again. "Oh, Olivia D. Koumori" she sheepishly answered after messing up the first time, face starting to flush from feeling Heyvif stare at her.

"Interesting.. is D your middle name or is it short for something?" Hveðr asked Olivia.

"I thought you already know my name?" Olivia asked stupidly, "IM the one asking the questions here, so is it shortened?" He said flapping his hand softly at her motioning for her to continue. "No its just D, Ive tried asking my Mum about it before but... no, D is my middle name" she said looking down, as if she was remembering some sad memory.

"hmmm, are you allergic to anything?", "no, not that I know of".

"Do you get travel sickness", "never have".

"Ok, that should do"Heyvif said while he continued writing stuff down in his tablet. Olivia's sweat dropped 'that's not that many questions' she thought.

Heyvif put his tablet down on the desk and looked up at Olivia " ok let's continue" he then snapped his fingers and three metal levers suddenly appeared on the desk in front of her, they all had different coloured handles.

"These levers will randomly select your location" He said while pointing to the red handled one-

"What happens to you" pointing to the yellow one-

"And the tool you will use" pointing to the blue handle one.

"why levers" Olivia asked stupidly.

"well you're the first one ever to come here so lm just testing the waters" Heyvif said casually not noticing Olivia start to go pale, when suddenly heyvifs nails seemed like the most interesting thing in the world and turned his focus away from Olivia.

"... I'm the first person ever, to do this... wha.." Olivia was cut off by having something press against her mouth. "HHHuuuuSshhhhhhh..." Heyvif hushed her, He was kneeling on the table with one arm stabling himself and one brought up to cover Olivia's mouth with his hand. " Just pull the levers" he whispered into her ear, before pulling back and going back into his chair.

"Yuck!... don't do ...that again" she said in between rubbing her lips on her sleeve. " I will pull... the stupid levers". "I wouldnt call them stupid.. your fate now lyes with them now" Heyvif said mysteriously.

Olivia rolled her eyes, the she begrudgingly leaned forward in her chair and pulled all three levers down one by one. This somehow affected Heyvif's tablet making it light up after the last lever was pulled, he leaned down picked it up of the desk and started writing stuff again.

Ignoring Olivia who was waiting patiently to see what her choices where.

"Sooo..." she said, "now what?". " Now? well now the adventure begins" he said still pressing down buttons on his tablet. "So where am I going?" Olivia pressed on.

"Down" Heyvif said simply.

Olivia looked confused for a moment nefore looking down, the floor underneath her has opened up showing her the white expanse she appeared in when she first woke up again. "Bye" Heyvif said laughingly as the chair which was keeping Olivia from falling disappeared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Olivia screamed out as she started to fall.

As soon as her body fell through the hole the floor closed back up and Heyvif was left laughing. He calms down slowly wiping tears from his eyes "I wonder where she's going?" he said thoughtfully. He placed his whole palm down onto the tablet, which brought up a hologram which displaced a bunch of information.

Heyvif brought his hand up and swiping a have a few times moving information around before finding the answers he was looking for.

"HAhahhahahahhahahahahahha, Oh shit this is HILARIOUS!".


	4. Chapter Four - Sand Sand and MORE SAND

Chapter four - Sand... Sand and MORE SAND!

Na na na na, Na na na na Elmos worl... I mean Hehem. The last we saw of Olivia, was of her falling through the floor of the Universal Sanctum with Hveðr... I mean Heyvif laughing his ass off. So where is our hero now?

Well as soon as Olivia fell through the floor her vision was clouded by white fog, she felt her body start to freeze and burnat the same time as she started to gather speed and fall faster and faster.

She was going so fast she felt as if her body was stretching and squeezing at the same time. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Olivia screamed out, as pain started to overwhelmed her senses. Olivia felt as if her body was going at a million miles per hour slowly pushing her to her physical limit.

'wha..ts ha..ppening?' she thought as she tried to move her arms or any part of her body for that matter, she tried too but everything was seemed to be frozen in place. She tried to breathe but her throat felt like it was being constricted by an outside force and her vision started to get littered with black spots. Olivia could no longer scream her throat becoming numb and tight, air seemed to be cut off makeing her her lungs burn. she could feel tears prick the corner of her eyes as pain and confusion started to overwhelm her.

Her whole body was going numb when as suddenly as the pain was there it was gone and was replaced with a warmth and clear air...

Olivia breathed in deaply before opening her eyes, she was greeted with a bright warmth... and a really bright light, "Agh!"Olivia gasped out as she went to cover her eyes her body finally obeying its master...

Olivia looked around herself after getting used to the light and saw wide blue skies and a long stretch of land. 'WAIT LAND' she just then realized she could see the ground... and she was falling towards it very fast!

Olivia noticed that she was falling into a wide expanse of sand, 'Oh no, he sent me to a desert' Olivia though as she covered her face 'it won't matter anyway as I'm about to DIE!' She closes her eyes tightly getting ready for the impact with the cruel unforgiving ground-

...

"Huh," Olivia says out loud, as the impact never came she opened her eyes. She was bearly inches above the desert, floating in mid-air above a rather large sand dune. "What the hel-Aaah!" Suddenly she is no longer floating and she hits the sand dune on its side. Olivia rolled down the side of the dune, getting sand in her mouth and eyes. She finally reaches the bottom and the slowly rolling stops.

She sits up dizzily and wipes the sand out of her eyes and spits out a mouth full of sand. "Gah, gross. Nothing is better than having hot sand in your mouth!" She yelled out sarcastically. Suddenly a small folded piece of paper appeared into existence in front of her, Olivia grabbing it. She saw her name written in neat swirly writing on it one side of the folded paper. She unfolded it and read the message it had inside.

' I'm glad you enjoyed that then~'

"God dammit Heyvif take me back right now!" Olivia yelled as she stood up and shook her fist at the sky, flames comically appeared in her eyes and flared up brightly in her anger. The piece of paper in her fist unaffected by the rough treatment flashed dimly, Olivia quickly looked at the note and saw the message had changed.

'No can do, anyway shouldn't be more worried about something else right now Oliver~'

"...Oliver, what's that's supposed to mea-" Then she looked down. Noticing a lack of lumps that once protruded from her chest.

" Whaaa... " Olivia grabbed at her chest feeling it's flatness. Her eyes slowly widened and she started to sweat slowly beganing to freak out.

"No no no no no there is no possible way he could of-" Olivia said while patting her self down then stopped as she felt a new lump down in 'her' pants were there wasnt one before.

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo" She... I mean he yelled out into the sky before falling down dramatically onto his knees. "Why would you do thi-s to me?!" Olivia said sadly, his voice cracking a bit. The note flashed again.

'You insulted the lever and pulled it and this is what you get soz XD tbh you make quit a hansome young man... Olivier~~''

Olivia looked at the paper eyebrow twitching in iratattion, "Heyvif turn make back right now!" Olivia shouted.. then looked down at her- himself slowly and sadly " I have to pee...". Olivia pouted sadly, "find dont answer me then!" he stood up and looked around him self, "where am I anyway? Is there a city or town near by or what?".

He asked outloud as he looked around himself only seeign sanddunes, rocks and sand for miles and miles. He looked at the paper and waited for it to flash "no come on at least tell me were to go, i wont survive out here fore long". When It didn't flash he then shook it a couple times before begrudgingly putting into his pants pocket. " Great just great.."

While trying to figure out what to do and where to go Olivia remebered something "wasn't I supposed to get an item or someth-" 'DONK' "OUCH! Would you stop doing that!" Olivia screamed out into the sky while rubbing a large swollan lump that started to form on his head. After getting to response again from the irattating cloaked man Olivia then looked down at the item that hit him on the head quite hard.

"What the"Olivia said to herself picking it up he noticed that it looked like a very large mango... Only it was blue and had fiery swirl patterns around the whole thing. "This looks weird..."

'Gurgle grumble' his stomach growled. 'oh, i didnt know gow hungry " this better not kill me weirdo!" Then he took a bit.


	5. Chapter Five - WHY ME!

Chapter Five- WHY ME!

When there's trouble you know who to call, teen titans~ from their tower they can see it all TEEN TITA- oh... hehem. Last time we saw our hero she was a he, which is weird and strange... he was about to eat a really weird looking fruit, let's find out what happens next.

Olivia looked at the fruit in her... his hand, he swallowed what little spit he had is nervousness... he then closed his eyes and took a small bite. Olivia opened his eyes which seemed to have become bloodshot and proceeded to make the sound of a dying chicken.

A sudden assault on the tongue is putting it lightly as a horrid and most disgusting taste seemed to override his whole body. 'Like dog poo and week old diapers got married and had rotten eggs for kids' Olivia thought meekly. I'm dying, that bastard Heyvif actually did it... what a world.. what a world' Olivia thought as his whole body started to sweat and he went white as a sheet.

By some amazing odd, instead of following his instinct to spit out the horrid bit of fruit... instead, Olivia's body did the opposite-

He started to swallow the small piece of putrid fruit flesh. As it went down his throat a sudden shudder went through his entire body.

The light of the note lighting up brought Olivia out of her moment of disgust, he loosened his grip of the horrid fruit and let it fall to the floor. He watched as the fruit rolled in the sand for a bit in unblinking morbid fascination 'I'm gonna die, that was death in fruit form' Olivia thought meakly.

Olivia looked away from the fruit and to the new message, he opened the note slowly and looked inside.

'wow... I did not realize that you would have that reaction. Oh wweeellll! You should have seen your face it was HILARIOUS!'~

Olivia blinked in astonishment at the childish message, " so you didn't answer me before but now that I'm gonna die.. an-and that's all- you have to say?" He mumbled out softly looking between the fruit and the note slowly getting angrier. Suddenly Wincing at the notes next sudden bright flash, he began to read the note again.

' . . .It's not gonna kill you silly, this how you will get your powers! Your lucky you only need to have one bite for it to work, you're gonna really gonna enjoy this when you figure it out'~

"Figure what out?! That you have either just poisoned me or just played the worst prank!" Olivia fumed. "Hey! Are you gonna answer me?" He yelled out as he shook the paper... not noticing in his anger that the sand underneath him start to shake slowly and move upwards slowly lifting Olivia up off the ground with it.

"Ahhhhh! Why did yo- OAFFF!" Olivia suddenly found himself losing balance and falling sideways, rolling on something hard and then falling to the sand underneath. "Slllagh!" Olivia said while spitting out sand he had managed to get in his mouth. "God dammit Heyvif what did you... do this-" Olivia stopped as he could feel a shadow block the sun, he slowly turned around and looked up.

There with the sun flicker ferociously behind its back making it look even scarier-

was

a

giant

purple

Lizard!

No, not just a big couple inches bigger than your normal lizard, this thing was bigger than a cruise ship. In all of Olivia's 15 years of being alive, he had never seen an animal that big. The lizard lowered its head down breathed out deeply pushing flinging Olivia a couple meters away

"Gahhhhaaaaa!" Olivia screamed out. When he finally stopped moving the creature locked eyes with him, its eyes were cat like with a black pupil and a yellow iris but it had no white... instead, the sclera was different shades of green.

Eyes wide with fear Olivia started to move backwards slowly, the lizard then did something very strange-

it licked its lips very in a very hungry cartoonishly way...

Olivia's eyebrows twitched in annoyance 'just where the hell did you take me Heyvif?!'. The lizard then charged forwards running at Olivia very quickly bringing up sand and rock behind it as it made its way closer and closer.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" Olivia screamed quickly jumping up and running away from the towering beast the was quickly catching up.

"SSSSaAAaAAAGHGHGHGHG!" The creature roared as it swiped its massive arm at Olivia. Not seeing it coming, the claws scraped the back of his left leg. Opening a deep wound from the middle of his back along the left leg to his ankle.

"Gah!" Olivia gasped out at the sudden pain and fell face first to the ground. Olivia still high on adrenaline could ignore the pain for now, as he focused more on the most immediate threat...

Olivia turned his head and saw lizard stopped and stared at him, using its claws it picked him up and thrown him up into the air, "Aaaaaaaaaaa-" Olivia screamed as he was caught by the beasts large claws on his decent. Grunting out in pain as he landed in thr giant beast claws.

'hehe..he, pat...tic pr..ey f-un to ply with' Olivia looked up, he just heard a sudden voice. He couldn't quite hear what it was saying as if the voice was going in and out of focus, but if someone was around... they could possibly help him.

"HELP, HELP ME PLEA-agh" Olivia was thrown back up in the air again and caught once more by the beast. "PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYONE!".

'agh- prey is... loud and- annoy..ng might as well... at it' Olivia heard it again, looking around Olivia saw no one. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes as he shook in fear 'what am I gonna do no-'

Olivia was thrown up again, but this time it higher than last time. He twisted his body around to look at the lizard as saw that its jaws were facing up and open and Olivia was heading straight towards them.

Olivia started to move around erratically around while still airborne, trying in some way to avoid the inevitable, "Heyvif... HELP MEEEEEE!" he wheezed out as he squeezed his eyes shut waiting to become lizard food.

As Olivia got closer and closer to the mouth he felt a tingle in his arms and sides, th sound of ripping forced him to open his eyes and gasp. His arms seem to be growing and darkening in color, after a couple of seconds Olivia didn't have arms anymore. He had grown a pair of wings! Not feathery bird wings, these were more like.. bat wings. Large brown and slightly furry.

"What the hell!" Olivia yelled out in shock, then looked down again and saw that he was nearly going to get eaten. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed closing his eyes, but also instinctively snapping open his wings and started to glid out of harms way.

when Olivia realized he wasn't eaten he opened his eyes, he was flying... no not flying but gliding. The ground underneath him moved fast as he was getting out of harm's way. Looking back at the lizard he noticed that it was looking around confused, trying to find him, then it saw him...


	6. Chapter Six- The Gift of Flight

Chapter Six- The gift of flight

Yo Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built this very strange machine, it was designed to view a world unseen... heheemmm sorry where were we? Oh yes Olivia has just learnt that he can turn his arms into large bat wings as he managed to escape a massive lizard... lets see what happens next~~

Olivia he knew he was doomed, he was losing altitude and a giant purple lizard monster was trying to kill him. "No no no no no no no" Olivia muttered to himself as the sand seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"SSSSaAAaAAAGHGHGHGHG!!" The lizard screamed, Olivia turned his head and watched as the lizard started running towards him creating a massive sand cloud behind it. "Oh god! It's catching up!!" Olivia cried out as he saw the creature moving incredibly fast to catch him. "This is it I'm dead, thanks Heyvif. What an adventure this turned out to be, I'm just gonna die now" Olivia muttered as the beast was nearly upon him.

"No" Olivia said in confidence, "I'm not gonna die today!".

Olivia spread his wings wider getting a feel of the wind and his balance, "if birds can do it, so can I!". Olivia closing his eyes in concentration started flapping his wings harder and harder. Sweat rolled down his face and blood poured from his back, the pain fading as the need to survive and escape intensified.

All he could hear was the sound of wind rushing in his ears and the steady beat of his wings flapping up and down.

Peeking open an eye we gasped in shock, he was high... like really high! The purple beast was now a speck amongst the yellow sand, no longer able to catch up with Olivia's new found ability of flight. "Yess!" Olivia yelled fist bumping the air in celebration. "Ahh!" He yelled as he lost balance for a second while doing that action.

"Hahaha, I'm doing it. I'm actually flying! I never thought in a million years I would be flying, oh Heyvif if you where here right now I could kiss you. Hahaha woohoo!" Olivia screamed out in glee. But, with the need to escape slowing leaving Olivia's mind, so did the adrenaline.

"I did it! I actually got away. No sir I'm not dying today, you hear that Heyvif! I'm not dying toda... OW!" The pain on Olivia's back suddenly caught up to him. The large gash burning with each flap of his wings, this started to make Olivia loose altitude with each flap.

"Noooo.." Olivia gasped through gritted teeth. Olivia's vision started to slightly blurred in and out of focus, the pain increasing tenfold "I've got... to fi..nd a place to land" Olivia said through gritted teeth while looking for a place to land that would help or protect him in someway.

Sand, sand, sand, sand, rock... hmmm to small, sand, rock , hut, rock, sand, sand... wait.. hut! There in the distance was a small hut! "If I could just get closer.."

Olivia started to loss altitude fast, no longer flapping his wings just gliding... well falling at an extremely fast past. With the purple beast no longer taking chase it is safer to get closer to land, but at this speed it could be deadly. The hut was getting closer and closer... Olivia was having more and more trouble with keeping his eyes open. "Got to s..tay awak.." Olivia didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before hitting the ground.

BANG!

Olivia hit the ground outside the hut sending sand everywhere and creating a small crater in the ground. Olivia laid limp in the middle of the crater, limbs spread around and his head face down in the ground.

"*Cough cough*Ow..ow..ow, tha..t hurt *gasp* sooo..ooo... much" Olivia gasp out after coughing out a mouthful of sand. Olivia just barely hanging onto consciousness after that fall, let his wings turn back into arms.

"What's going on here? Huh?" Olivia turned his to see who said that, at the top of the crater looking down at him was an elderly man. He wore a long white top with long sleeves, white pants and a chief like hat with a Red Cross patched in the middle of it. He had dark black hair in a...

"Crusty the..Clown" Olivia muttered after seeing the mans hair style. "What was that lad?" The mans large moustache moved as he asked Olivia what he said. "Oh.. nothing.. *cough* *cough*" Olivia coughed up more sand, his vision clouding with black again.

"I'm coming down to help you lad, my name is Potsun I'm a doctor. Don't worry.. I g..t yo..." Olivia didn't hear anymore of what Potsun said. Finally falling unconscious from the pain in his back and from landing face first in the sand.


	7. Chapter Seven- The Good Doctor

Chapter Seven- The Good Doctor

Bananas in pyjamas are coming down the stairs, bananas in pyjamas are chasing teddy bears... oh hi. Welp. It would seem that the last we saw of our hero it was them inside a crater. That they caused. While falling from the sky. After being injured. But! Don't worry reader it would seem someone had found him! Her.. it's confusing.

'Warm' that's what the first thought Olivia had when he finally regained semi-consciousness, pain was the second thing. "Ow.." Olivia whimpered out as he started feeling the pain from his back, 'did my brother jump on me to wake me up again?' Still in a haze from waking up.

Finally opening his eyes and realising nope... it's much worse. 'Oh that wasn't a dream' Olivia thought. He was laying stomach down on a small bed in a small room. "Ahhh... my back" Olivia gasped out as it flared up in pain, it was numbed down drastically from when he was last awake but still really painful.

"Ha, it would seem my patient is finally awake" a male voice said somewhere from Olivia's Left. "wha.. ow" Olivia said while trying to look around to see the person who talked. "I wouldn't move yet if I was you, you took a nasty fall and you have a horrendous wound on your back, how'd you get that by the way lad?".

"It was.. from a gia..nt purple lizard" Olivia said slowly, still in a lot of pain. "Wait.. a giant purple lizard. You were attack by a Sandora Lizard! Those creatures are one of the deadliest in Alabasta and you took one on?" The man questioned.

"Ha no, it was more like running in fear. It's why I got this massive wound on my back Mr... what's your name again sorry" Olivia asked sheepishly. "Oh I didn't expect you to remember my name lad, you were practically unconscious when I told you. My name is Potsun, I'm a medical doctor here in Alabasta".

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Potsun, my name is... um, Oliver" Olivia now self dubbed Oliver said. "Well its also nice to meet you Oliver, now as the person treating you I want you to rest up a lot and drink plenty of water. I believe you were out in the sun a while before I got to you, we don't want you dehydrated" Potsun said while walking over with a flask.

"Here drink this" Potsun brought the flask up to Oliver's lips and tilted it up letting water fall into his mouth, he greedily drank it up not realising how thirsty he was. Oliver licked his lips of any remaining moisture when Potsun moved the flask away.

"Thanks for that Dr. Potsun, I didn't know how thirsty I was" Oliver said gratefully, "that's alright lad, if you don't mind me asking. Why were you in the desert anyway? It's really dangerous out there" Potsun asked in concern.

"Ahhhh" Oliver didn't know what to say, it was insane what happened to him 'actually Potsun, I'm a girl who got dragged into my computer and dumped here by a strange, crazy god like person' there was no way Oliver was gonna say that... let's go with.

"I..I don't remember..." Oliver muttered in shock. 'Perfect get out of excuse, just say you have amnesia' Oliver thought to himself with glee. "Not much I can do there for you lad, hopefully you can remember soon and get back to your family" Potsun said kindly, he then walked over and sat in a small wooden chair that was next to the bed.

'My family' Oliver thought sadly... 'I wonder if they miss me at all... or notice I'm missing'. "Do you know your name lad?" Oliver was brought out of his thoughts by Potsun question, "umm yeah I believe I'm 15... but I don't remember what date..." Oliver said but still going off the amnesia story.

"That's alright lad, I noticed when you where falling you had something attached to your arms... almost like you had wings... you wouldn't happened to of eaten a devil fruit" Potsun said while leaning forward towards Oliver.

Oliver gulped "whh..at would you do if I did?" Oliver asked nervously, "hahahahaha nothing lad, I'm just wondering. It's not too often you meet a stranger with a devil fruit ability". Potsun laughed out.

"Oh, well is that what that strange fruit which tasted terrible was, it was lying in the sand and I was soooo hungry" Oliver stated. Potsun looked at the 15 year old as if he grew a seconded head "you just found in in the sand and ate it... that's a bit strange lad, maybe you hit your head harder then I thought..".

"Hey! I was just hungry, I didn't realise the stupid thing would make me grow bat wing" Oliver huffed. "It's alright lad, so you must of ate the Koumori Koumori no Mi" Potsun said while rubbing his chin in thought. " I know that one of the head guards in Alubarna, Pell ate the Tori Tori no Mi. Which is also a zoan type devil fruit, he can turn into a falcon... hmmm, maybe he can teach you how to fight!" Potsun said while hitting his fist when he thought of his amazing idea.

"I don't know... I don't think I'm much of a fighter.." Oliver mused softly, " I don't know how much you remember of our world kid, but if your gonna make it one your own you are gonna learn how to defend yourself... I mean look at what happened to you already, and who knows what trouble you got into to forget your past".

Potsun continued "I believe once you heal up, you should head to Alubarna and asked to be trained by the royal guard. It would be a win win situation... you would get training but also a job. I mean how else are you gonna pay me back for the treatment you took" Potsun laughed as he finished talking, amused by Oliver's facial expression.

"Wait... I have to pay you back! How much!" Oliver asked nervously. "Hmmm" Potsun pondered "how much, how much... about 1000berries". "1000!" Oliver still confused as to the berries currency still knew 1000 was a lot of money!

"Don't worry lad, if you do join the royal guard you can pay me of in no time hahahaha".


	8. Chapter Eight- Heyvif Strikes Again

Chapter Eight- Heyvif Strikes Again

Everyday when you're walking down the street And everybody that you meet Has an original point of view And I say HEY! (HEY!) What a wonderful kind of day. Where you c..an hmm *cough* *cough*. Welp. Hello again reader, last we saw of our hero he was being healed up by a nice doctor in the vast desert. Let's see what they are up to now.

"Bored!" Oliver said while picking his nails, "well that's your problem" Potsun said from his desk, he was sorting out different herbs and placing them into separate jars. "How long till I heal again?", " just a couple of days, you have an extremely good healing factor for a lab your age" Potsun said as he continue sorting out the herbs. "Why don't you get some more rest, time will go fast that way", "I guess" Oliver said as he shut his eyes and tried to get some shut eye.

Oliver really couldn't get to sleep, you know when you are soooo tired and bored that you just can't get to sleep... that's the problem Oliver is having right now. 'Ahhhhh, bored' Oliver thought and he brought the covers over his head in annoyance. 'How is it that I'm on a completely different planet yet I'm sooo bored!' Oliver sighed loudly in annoyance.

"That doesn't sound like sleep" Potsun teased. "Argh..." Oliver whined. 'It was weird when I found out that I was on a completely different planet or dimension as Heyvif calls it.

FlashBack Yesterday Afternoon

"Wait, I just realised that I don't know where This place is? Is it in the Middle East or maybe Africa?" Oliver asked after waking from a long nap. "Alabasta? It's on the GrandLine lad, I don't know much about this Africa... is that someplace in the new world?" Potsun asked with genuine curiosity "are you starting to remember stuff now lad?".

"No no, it's just a place that was in my head... Grand Line, what is that exactly", "Wowee lad you amnesia is just turning out to be worse than what we first believe. Think of it like this the world is separated by a massive mountain like wall that surrounds the whole world, this is called the red line. On one side you have the north blue and west blue and on the other the east blue and south blue" Potsun explained.

"That's nice and all but what's the grand line?", "I was getting to that lad, the grandline is what splits the north and west blue apart and the south and east blue apart by running through the red line. It's the second deadliest place on earth other than the new world, it's also surrounded by the calm Belt so that no one can go in and out the gradeline. The only entry point is reverse mountain" Potsun explain as he brought a cup of water to Oliver.

"Dr. Potsun I know your trying to help, but all your really doing is throwing gibberish at me... do you have a book or anything a can read? That has pictures?" Oliver asked in frustration. "Why yes, I have just the book" Potsun walked over to his small bookshelf and grab out a rather thick atlas and throw it at me."Oohf, gee thanks" Oliver says

"Alright, while you read that, I'm gonna clean up a bit. Now don't get out of bed, just call if you need me lad" Potsun said as he grabbed a broom from the corner and started sweeping the floor.

Oliver spend a few seconds looking through the book, only got as far as the pictures and the description Potsun gave to him because it looked like the book was written in a foreign language and Oliver only knows English. 'It's actually lucky that they speak English and not Some awfully complex language other wise I would definitely be doomed in this world' Oliver thought to himself.

'Another thing I definitely know is that I'm on a completely different planet' Oliver thought sadly... 'what am I gonna do now?". Just then Oliver felt a warmth coming from his had, looking down he saw it was a note similar to the one Heyvif sent before.

'Oh god, what now?' Oliver sweat dropped thing what could Heyvif possibly have to say. Oliver opened to the note to find neat cursive writing.

"Hello Oliver,

Hahaha, that really does suit you"

Oliver stared blankly at the note before his expression cracked into one of anger "well it thanks to you my old name doesn't suit me anymore!" Oliver whispered yelled into the note, trying hard note to get Potsun's attention as he swept the floor on the other side of the room.

"Oh Oliver,

No need to be all nippy, besides in this dimension your a dude

Soo chill"

"I definitely won't chill!" Oliver continued to whisper yell, before backtracking a bit. "Wait... did you say this dimension?" Oliver's voice softened a bit a the new puzzling information.

"Why yes,

This isn't some distant planet in some far away galaxy, no that's to simple.

You are in a alternate dimension where the world is run by Pirates, Marines

any almost covered entirely in water"

"How am I supposed to get home then!?" Oliver asked raising his voice, and just to make this even more frustrating.

"Oh,

Well you will only find your way home

By discoing some treasure... not just some lame

Boring old treasure but the ultimate prize this

World can't bring.

The one piece"

"The one piece? What's that? I don't care about some stupid treasure I just want to get back home, and how can I even get to this 'one piece' if I can't even read a stupid book about the world I'm in?" Oliver stressed while waving the book around in the air in frustration. Glad that Potsun had gone outside then see the way Oliver was acting.

"I knew I was forgetting something!

This may sting a little but after this

You will be able to read and write

Most languages in this world"

"Oh thank god! You can at least help me with this small proble... wait" Oliver stopped. "What do you mean it's gonna sting a little? What are you gon..." Oliver was unable to Finnish that sentence as it suddenly felt like something was probing around in his head.

On the out side it looked like Oliver became a gaping fish, however on the inside Heyvif was somehow storing vast amounts of knowledge directly into Oliver's Brain. Just a Potsun opened the door to comeback inside to check on Oliver, the probing stopped and Oliver slumped back and pasted out.

"Good, the lads resting" Potsun said to himself. "Lazy bugger better get well soon so he can help me and also start training to pay me off" he continued as he put the broom away.

Flashback end

Oliver was was awake and utterly bored, he read the book in one day and found interesting information about alabaster and the grandline but nothing about the Onepiece. "Potsun" Oliver called out. "Hmmm, yes lad" "what is the onepiece?" Potsun turned to look at Oliver. "The onepiece is the.." Potsun couldn't Finnish as suddenly the door was flung open and a man in a desert get up ran in.

"Potsun! Potsun! Quick we need you to come help us, Alubarna has been attacked and we need your medical help right away!"


	9. Chapter Nine- From Bad To Worse

Chapter Nine- From Bad To Worse

It started when an alien device did what it did and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid He's Ben 10... Ben.. 10. Umm hi. So last we saw of our hero he was running off towards Alubarna with Potsun and a stranger leading the way. What horrible disaster has struck Alabasta's capital city that has them running into the desert to get more help? Hopefully Oliver is up for the challenge that is in his near future.

The sun was hot, the air was dry and the sand burnt his feet through his shoes. This was when Oliver realised wearing the clothes he ended up in were not gonna be suitable in the long run.

He had been given a clean shirt and pants by Potsun as his clothing before had been wrecked by that giant purple lizard thing. Which Potsun explained to be a Sandora Lizard,they inhabit some parts of the desert in Alabasta.

Potsun had wanted to give him one of his long dress like cloaks that he had but Oliver declined the offer not wanting to look like he was wearing a bath robe... he regretted his decision now. He could already feel his skin burning. It didn't help that his wound was still healing and was wrapped up tight, making it harder for Oliver to use and bend his left leg, plus his back ached with every step.

"Potsun! How much longer till we reach Alubarna? This sun is killing me!" Oliver called out and he tried to catch up with the two locals , who were making much better time then Oliver.

Even with their big cloaks on. Oliver was definitely regretting his fashion choice again.

"Just over this hill lad, then Alubarna will be in sight!" Potsun yelled back, not slowing down for Oliver. He was trying to get to the city and help as fast as possible. The need to help his islands capital was strong after learning what was happening.

"Are you you sure you want to go into this boy? You might get hurt?" The stranger who Oliver earlier found out was called Holtan, he was a shop keeper in Alubarna who managed to get away and get Potsun.

"Yes I'm sure, I probably won't be fighting but I can help Potsun treat the wounded" Oliver replied, "and why does everyone call me lad or boy? I'm 15 you know!" Oliver shouted at them , he was rather ticked at being called a child all the time by those around him.

"Be quiet lad we are nearly there now" Potsun replied, ignoring Oliver's groan of frustration at being called lad again he continued. "If your gonna help me then you do as I say and no messing around, you got it?"

"Yes Potsun Sir!" Oliver replied doing a mocked salute,"It's gonna be a long day..." Potsun mumbled quietly.

They learnt that Pirates were attacking the capital city, and not weak ones either. The royal guards were having trouble defeating them as they have taken hostages and had started shooting random people on the streets. That's what Potsun is needed for, to help the medical team treat the ever growing wounded.

"The pirates are called the Subsea Pirate Gang" the Holtan suddenly spoke up, "their captain has a 60,000,000 beri bounty and is called Snappy Simon" he said with all seriousness. "Hahaha Snappy Simon, what a name hahaha" Oliver giggled. "You boy better not be laughing, he has killed many and is shooting us the capital... this is a serious matter".

"Oh...sorry Holtan, but you have to admit. Snappy Simon is a stupid name for a pirate" Holtan merely ignored Oliver as Alubarna was in site. The capitals gates which Oliver could imagine standing great and tall, were blown open and smoke could be seen rising from with in the city.

"Quick we must hurry and help the wounded!" Holtan ran forward and through the broken gate, Potsun and Oliver close behind. The ran through the empty streets until they came upon the town square, it looked like that battle happened when the city was having a market day. Stalls were scattered everywhere, most destroyed with their produce or products littered everywhere.

The pirates were standing at the base of the palace while the royal guard were at the entrance making sure they didn't enter. Potsun, Holtan and Oliver hid behind a wall out of site while they watched the stand still proceed.

Oliver felt ill, watching the scene play out there was bodies of different people all over the place. Some were pirates some royal guard but regrettably some were the innocents caught in the cross fire. "Oh no, they still have hostages this is bad" Holtan whispered to the group.

Oliver look over at the pirates more closely, 'they probably never heard of a shower before most are covered in dirt and grim.. is that slim?' Oliver thought as he looked at the pirate gang in disgust. "For being the subsea gang they probably never even touched water" Oliver whispered, Holtan and Potsun ignored Him as they looked on in worry.

They had a total of five hostages that Oliver could see, two women, two men and one small boy. They all had knifes to their throat. The women were crying softly, and the boy had snot and tears going down his face. The men stood stoic and strong as if they had faith that the royal guard will save them. One of the Pirates with a big beard with many braids in it (it reminded Oliver a lot of Vikings) stepped forward. What Oliver found interesting was that he had his hand behind his back hiding something from view, which must be easy for his as if Oliver didn't know he was a pirate then he could of easily confused him with a boulder.

"Give me the kingdoms jewels! And we will let them go! If not we will kill them! You know we will" The pirate yelled waving one meaty fist around indicating the hostages and the mass amount of dead bodies surrounding him. "For extra incentive! " he continued to yell, rubbing his hand through his beard. "We have captured this small wannabe hero Hahahahaha!" from behind his back he pulled out a small girl with bright blue hair, she looked around twelve years old and she looked very scared.

"Vivi!"Holtan and Potsun whisper yelled, while up in the palace yells of the same name echoed down into the square. "No they have the princess this is bad!"Potsun exclaimed, he looked very upset that they had her. "She's the princess? Well shit just hit the fan" Oliver muttered.

"Vivi I told you to stay inside!" A voice from the palace yelled down, "I'm sorry Pell! I thought I could help!"they young girl yelled back *WACK*.

The sound of the pirates fist hitting the back of Vivi's head echoed through the empty streets, as everyone watched on in horror as she fell spoon the concrete of the square. "I told you not to speak little girl!" The pirate yelled at the princess, who was slowly picking herself off the ground. People up at the palace where not taking Vivi getting hit very well, "Fine! You shall have our jewels, let's us make the trade. You hand us the princess and the hostages, then we will give you the jewels" a commanding voice yelled down to them.

"Hahaha! You think I'm stupid, as soon as that happens and we don't have hostages then you will attack us, we aren't giving back the princess till we are out of this country hahahaha!" The big bearded man said "And you better make it snappy!". "Ohhhhh... he is Snappy Simon" Oliver muttered receiving glares from Potsun and Holtan.


	10. Chapter Ten- The Beginning of The End

Chapter Ten- Beginning of The End

Adventure time, come on grab your friends and go to very distant land... jake the dog and fin.. the human... he hem. I should really stop doing that. ANYWAY. The last we saw of our hero was of them hiding behind a wall with Potsun (Doctor that saved him) and Holtan (Shop Keeper who brought them here).

They watched on as the Subsea Pirates were locked in a stand still with the Royal Alabasta Guards. They had five hostages and managed to capture the princess... what to come only time, will tell.

"So tell me Cobra! What are you gonna do! I have your daughter and I don't se... GAH!" Snappy Simon was cut off by a sudden flash and white smoke filling the square concealing the pirates. "What the hell!" "What going on!" *GAH* *PUNCH* *BANG* *BANG* fighting and gun fire could be heard from within the smoke.

Oliver was close enough to see Vivi crawl out of the smoke but also see a humongous shadow follow her "Come here you stupid girl! They can't hurt me if I've got you" Snappy Simon was getting closer to Vivi who was crawling away from him. "I've got to help!" Oliver yell out, not wanting to see Vivi get hurt again he sprang out from behind the wall and bolted over to Vivi. Oliver could hear Potsun and Holtan yell in protest.

Just as Simon was gonna wrap his greasy fingers around Vivi's arm, "ahhh" Vivi yelled out as an arm scooped her up. "It's alright, I got you" Oliver tells Vivi as he continues to run to the other side of the square. "NOOOooo get back here with my hostage brat!" Snappy Simon yelled at me, "Im no brat!" Oliver yell back angrily.

With Snappy Simon and the sounds of battle behind Oliver, he managed to hide behind a different wall with Vivi. As soon as they were covered Oliver peeked over the wall to find out who caused the surprise attack. The sounds of fighting died down, and the smoke slowly dispersed the five hostages could be seen running off into town no longer being held by the pirates.

Those said pirates were all dead on the ground, killed by an unknown person. Vivi still a bit in shock, poked her head out from behind Oliver to also find out what happened.

Snappy Simon looked on is anger "Nononononononononononon!" He shouted in anger, stamping his feet on the ground and waving his arms around like a three year old having a tantrum. "This was not meant to happen! Who did it WHO KILLED MY MEN!" Snappy Simon yelled out to the sky.

"That would be me" a tall cloaked figure said suddenly appearing behind him. "No way, but you..way *GAH*!" The cloaked figure stabbed Snappy Simon is the stomach and watched on as he fell to the floor. Oliver managed to cover Vivi's eyes from the sudden inpalement, he didn't want her to see so ones stomach fall to the floor. That didn't stop Oliver from watching the ghastly scene unfold though.

He had never seen someone die in front of his eyes before, back home you would never see something like this. By seeing this he wasn't sure he was ready for this world yet, if he really wanted to live here he needs get stronger and learn to fight.

"Hey! Let me see. What happened!" Vivi exclaimed trying to wriggle out of Oliver's arms. "No, no...you don't want to look. It's really bad" Oliver managed to mutter out still quite shocked over the death he saw in front of him.

Vivi managed to escape Oliver's grasp and see the cloaked man, step over Snappy Simon towards the palace. By the time he had defeated the pirates and their captain the Royal Guard and The King managed to run down from the palace and to the square.

"Thank you sir for defeating the pirates and setting the hostages free" A man with a long black goatee and green robes said. "It's my pleasure King Cobra, it's what I do" The y'all Cloaked man said bowing towards the king. "Wait, where is my daughter were is Vivi!" The king exclaimed looking around the square.

Vivi who has watched the exchange tried to stand up, but only managed to fall back who down again. "My ankle... That mean pirate stepped on my foot while in the smoke" she said while rubbing it. "Here I will carry you to your father, can I pick you up?" Oliver asked kneeling down to the young princess.

Vivi mearly nodded, Oliver picked Vivi up bridal style and walked out from behind the wall. "Vivi! Where are you?!" The king yelled out while looking around at all the dead bodies withe the help of the Royal Guard. "I'm here dad!" As soon as Vivi yelled out, the King was by Oliver and Vivi's side in a second.

Oliver passed Vivi over to the King and watch kind of awkwardly as the two hugged each other. People started to slowly come into the squared seeing as the pirates were defeated, the King looked up and seeing the cloaked figure and Oliver standing before he stopped hugging his daughter and let her stand up lean against him.

The King looked at the y'all cloaked man "Thank you for defeating the pirates and saving the hostages, and you" He turned to Oliver. "Thank you for saving my daughter, now what are your names hero's?".

"My name is Oliver... I'm no hero. I just didn't want to see the princess get hurt again by that pirate and he did all the actual fighting" Oliver said shyly as he motioned to the tall man. The King looked at him with a bemused smile, "Don't be to modest lad, you saved my daughter and you are her hero". Oliver's face went red from the praise the king gave him, he looked away shyly receiving a shackle from the King.

"And you fine sir, what is your name?" The King asked looking up at the tall man. "My name?" The tall man removed his cloak and let it drop to the ground. He had a scar going horizontal across his face and had a very expensive looking business suit on, what stood out the most was that he only had one hand. The other was replaced with a gold hook that flashed in the sun light.

"My name is Crocodile, and I'm glad I could help" He said while placing his hook to his heart and bowing slightly.

"Three cheers for Oliver and Sir Crocodile, Hip hip!" A man with big blond curled yelled out."Hurray!" The gathered crowd yelled out, happy that the day was saved and the princess was rescued.

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip hip!"

"HURRAY!".


End file.
